Ben 11 Series (Ben10fan090)
Ben 11 '''is a series created by ben10fan090 that follows Ben Tennyson using the Omnitrix after his Grampa Max died while using it. Overview In this timeline, Grampa Max gained the Omnitrix instead of Ben, but died in battle when Ben was 15. So Paradox and Azmuth choose Ben to avenge his grandfather by being the hero. Episodes 0/Pilot - The Battle Begins '''SEASON 1: 1 - It Starts with 11 2 - Animo Expedition 3 - Hunter V Hunted 4 - Learning How To Fight 5 - Magic Doesn't Exist 6 - Friend or Foe 7 - No Such Thing as Bad Publicity 8 - Forever We Fight 9 - Dopple-Ganged Up p. 1 10- Dopple-Ganged Up p.2 'SEASON 2: ' # So Long Yet So Far. # When Was This? # Not All Flowers are Pretty. # Brawn Isn't Always What We Need. # Krakken # Monsters Aren't Real # Fire And Ice # Panama Strike # Family Matters Most # ??? # Height Isn't Always Needed 'SEASON 3: ' # For Real? Friend or Foe! # Volume # Fight at the Museum # Frozen Shards # The Ruins # A Guide to Ultimate Power # War on Planet... # Dimension Hopping is not the Best # Moon Knights # Light Fright # Rad 'SEASON 4: ' # Hydro Feature # Tremor # Suitors # Prisoner 775's Escape # Plumber Secrets # Cat V Dogs # Powers Unknown # Ben 11,000 # Eon Strikes Back # Aggregor Returns # Albedo's New Trick pt. 1-2 'SEASON 5: ' # The Power Surge # Free the Screegit # Planetarium Power House # Can Leap Over a Building in a Single Bound # No Hurry # Stronger Than A Locomotive # Just a Rat # Invasion # Dimension Hopping. Still Not The Best # A Special Invasion (Christmas Special) # Kai's First Appearance?! Really?! 'SEASON 6: ' # Nuclear War is Coming # People Are Dumb # Vilgax Attacks pt. 1-2 # Clyde the Claud # Spaced Out # Spit Shine # Attack of the Snakes # Ben 11,000 Returns # Attack on Planet Fulmas # Time to Shock and Rock (ep. 10's pt.2) # Future Fights # Retaliation # Game Show # We Are Not Brothers! # The Battle that Ends it All (1.5 Hour Special) Specials * Dopple-Ganged up (1 hr. Season 1 finale) * Albedo's New Trick (1 hr. Season 4 finale) * The Battle That Ends it All (1.5 hr. Special) Films * Ben 11: The Omnitrix's True Power https://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_11:_Omnitrix%27s_True_Power?venotify=created Characters * Ben Tennyson https://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_11_(created_by:_Ben10fan090) * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Argit * Rook Blonko * Kai Greene * Prof. Paradox * Cooper Daniel * Azmuth * Dr. Animo * Vilgax * The Sotoraggian Trio * Albedo https://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Albedo_(Ben10fan090_Character) * Hex * Harangue * Forever Knights * Negative Plumbers * Lord Decibal Trivia *This timeline is the closest to the prime timeline because instead of green it's blue and the Omnitrix aliens. *Ben has unlocked 111 aliens, named 63, and has shown 50. *If there were to be a theme song, it'd be like Ultimate Alien, showing every alien and then Ben in front of all of them.. Category:Series Category:Debut Series